


Street Lamps and Orphans

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, derek is 20 and stiles is almost 17, derek is a shoemaker, stiles is an orphan, they just meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: Derek, a young rich shoemaker passing by his old orphanage where he meets a boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Demisexualhale](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com/) for the beta♥♥♥ (luv u lil bro) and well, enjoy!

Derek stopped by the familiar sidewalk leading to a small brick building, ‘Harris’ House For Children’. Derek shivered just at the memory of living there for two years. Five years ago the entire Hale family was murdered and only he and his little sister Cora survived. They were forced into a local orphanage and were left to survive on their own.

Derek couldn’t say he was grateful that Mr.Harris took them in, because life in that place had been hell. Cora still held some scars from the so-called ‘punishments’ Mr.Harris gave to the girls who started to become beautiful young ladies. Apart from that, Mr. Harris used the boys as servants and girls as cooks. Most days the kids had meals that were barely enough to sustain a dog, let alone a child.

Luckily, two years after the death of their parents Derek found out about the inheritance that was left to them by their late father. Derek immediately took Cora away and started his own small business as a shoemaker, which had been his father’s trade. Now, three years later, Derek was a rich man who could give his sister the life she deserved.

He looked up to the wooden sign bearing Mr. Harris’ name, and there, at the entrance, he saw a boy sitting on the stair, a smile on his lips as he hummed something soothing into the night, his feet tapping into the snow beneath them. Looking again, Derek noticed the boy’s bare feet and moved towards him.

He stopped near him and looked down at the boy, who was now facing him with big caramel eyes and a mocking grin. “Don’t you think today is a bit cold?” Derek dropped his eyes to the boy’s feet. The boy looked down and wiggled his toes.

“Well, Mister, aren’t you a sharp one? What gave it away? The snow or the coat?” He answered, making Derek huff and roll his eyes.

“The constant fear of sliding down the sidewalks,“ he returned with a smirk of his own and kneeled to look the boy in the eyes. He was young, sixteen years old at most, so he probably lived in the orphanage. “Why aren’t you inside?” He pointed at the sign.

The boy scoffed and rubbed his hands together, seeking heat. “Mr. Harris gave me some books to read through and I got bored halfway through so I drew all over them.” His toothy grin appeared again.

“You did his books? You can read?” Derek grew curious as the boy nodded. ”Then what about these?” He pointed at the boy’s bare feet.

“Oh.” The boy looked down at his feet and shrugged. “Yeah, Jackson, one of the boys, stole them yesterday and Mr. Harris thought ‘It’ll teach him a lesson to lose a toe or five’.” The boy sighed and let his face go lax at last, no grin or smile on his lips.

Derek nodded and took off his own shoes. The boy looked at him like he was mad, and when Derek grabbed onto the boy’s ankle he shrieked, “What are you doing?!” The boy’s hands flew to his side, seeking balance as Derek laced the shoes around the boy’s feet.

“I’m making sure you don’t lose a toe,” Derek grinned when he finished, “or five.” The shoes were a perfect fit and the boy looked bewildered between his feet and Derek’s face.

“What about you?” he asked sheepishly.

“Shoemaking is my trade, kid. I have enough pairs at home.” Derek shrugged and stood up, his socks getting drenched from the snow.

The boy let out a big laugh and jumped to his feet, one hand reaching towards Derek in determination. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles grinned.

Derek reached out and shook his cold hand. ”Derek Hale,” he said, making the boy glow with happiness.

“I’d offer to repay you, but I'm afraid I have nothing to offer.” Stiles let go of his hand and shook his head.

“You can read and do math, right?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded in confirmation “When you turn seventeen, come to my shop ‘Hale’s’ on the 7th and 25th. I’ll give you a job and you can repay me like that.” Derek smiled as the boy gaped at him.

“How is that a way of me repaying you?!” Stiles argued, hands flying everywhere.

“I need a bookkeeper.” Derek shrugged and started to walk away.

“I’ll come!” Stiles shouted, making Derek turn around and see Stiles’ determined grin. “I'll be there in three months”

“I'll be waiting,” Derek shouted back before going down the street.

True to his word, three months later a boy appeared at his store’s door, a familiar brown pair of shoes on his feet and a glowing grin on his lips.


End file.
